speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Species II (Film)
Species II (a.k.a. Species 2: Offspring and Species 2: Origins) is a 1998 sequel to the 1995 film Species. It stars Natasha Henstridge, Michael Madsen and Marg Helgenberger, all whom respise their roles from the first film. It was also directed by Peter Medak.The plot has Patrick Ross, (Justin Lazard) the astronaut son of a senator Judson Ross, (James Cromwell) being infected by an extraterrestrial virus during a mission to Mars and causing the deaths of many women upon his return. To stop him, the scientists who created the human-extraterrestrial hybrid Sil in the original Species try using a more docile clone of hers,Eve (Henstridge). The film was followed by Species III (2004). Plot Two years after the events of Species, an American space mission lands on Mars, and collects soil samples. Back on board, the temperature on the ship thaws out frozen DNA in the soil samples, which then attempts to infect the astronauts. The mission safely returns to Earth to universal cheering. Only Dr. Cromwell, a scientist and now an inmate in an asylum, reacts to their return with violent fits. After their return, the three astronauts are examined and quarantined to prevent them from copulating for 10 days. However, one of the astronauts - Patrick Ross - immediately disregards the advice and amorously copulates with two women that night. During intercourse with the second woman, slimy tentacles emerge from his body. The woman notices him transforming into an alien when she touches his tentacles while rubbing her hands all over his body. One woman undergoes an accelerated pregnancy in which her stomach split open like a flower and half-alien children emerge, leaving her screaming with fear. Patrick hides the rapidly growing alien children inside a remote shed and, the next day, tries to confide in his father, an ambitious U.S. Senator, who ignores his problems. Scientists led by Dr. Laura Baker have created a more docile clone of Sil, named Eve, in an effort to understand the alien life form and prepare for defense should it ever arrive on Earth. An isolated Eve, undergoing tests in the lab, shows signs of great physiological excitement every time Patrick has sex with women. With the quarantine about to expire, Press and Laura begin searching for the astronauts. They find astronaut Anne Sampas, who is also infected with alien DNA. Unfortunately, by the time they locate her, she has just had unprotected intercourse with her human husband and has become impregnated with another alien offspring. The tube-like creature emerges from Anne's womb and latches onto the husband's face, presumably suffocating him and feeding on his organs. Press and Laura then break into the bedroom and discover the alien. They shoot the creature and then gas it to death as it retracts back into Anne's body. Anne and her husband also die in the process. Dennis Gamble is located and taken by government agents. Analysis of his blood reveals that he was not infected. Later on, he joins Press and Laura in their mission. At the lab, the scientists activate Eve's alien DNA to telepathically track Patrick. Eve traces Patrick, who is about to rape another woman. However, Patrick also locates Eve and, in order to get closer to her, gives himself up to Press and Dennis. As he enters the lab, Eve shows signs of being in heat. Patrick tries to enter her isolation cell but is chased off by Laura, Dennis and Press. Meanwhile, Laura finds out that Dennis has resisted infection due to his carrying a genetic flaw, and plans to infect the alien species with Dennis' DNA, as the species lacks immunity to human genetic diseases. As the team prepares, Eve breaks free from the lab to find Patrick. The team tails her, finds the shed and kills Patrick's brood. Eve and Patrick both fully undress and perform an amorous mating ritual, during which they rapidly transform into their natural forms, but are interrupted by Press. Alien-Patrick fights off Press and Dennis and also overpowers Alien-Eve (who attacked him at Laura's request), and kills her in the process. Press stabs Alien-Patrick in the back with a pitchfork coated with Dennis' blood, causing Alien-Patrick to eventually disintegrate. The military finally arrives and escorts Press, Laura and the injured Dennis. Eve's lifeless body, is wheeled into an ambulance. Inside, Eve's womb begins to swell, indicating the birth of Sara. Cast *Natasha Henstridge as Eve *Michael Madsen as Preston Lennox *Marg Helgenberger as Dr. Laura Baker *James Cromwell as U.S. Senator Judson Ross *Mykelti Williamson as Dennis Gamble *Richard Belzer as U.S. President *Justin Lazard as Patrick Ross *Sarah Wynter as Melissa *George Dzundza as Col. Carter Burgess Jr. *Myriam Cyr as Anne Sampas *Peter Boyle as Dr. Herman Cromwell *Nancy La Scala as Debutante *Raquel Gardner as Debutante's sister *Kim Adams as Darlene *Nicholas Vota as Child in Ambulance; Patrick Ross' child Production Writer Chris Brancato was working with MGM on The Outer Limits, and knew the studio was interested in making a follow-up to Species. He pitched an idea to executive Greg Foster where this time two hybrid alien women would strike. Foster liked it, but once Brancato went to Species producer Frank Mancuso Jr., he asked to "approach this from a different angle, so that we don't have a tired retread of the original, as sequels often are." So Brancato took inspiration from The Manchurian Candidate, where "somebody on a mission comes back, apparently a hero, but actually with some terrible demon inside", and as "the notion of a grand, unexplored place was the planet Mars", he made the first astronaut on Mars – as according to NASA scientists consulted by Brancato, human exploration of Mars was "a possibility— just a very expensive one." - be infected by alien DNA. Mancuso approved the idea, and thus Brancato explored how this new villain was one "for whom we can briefly feel a strange, Wolf Man-like sympathy — he's not responsible for having been turned into a monster" and had him face an alien woman similar to Sil, raising the doubt on whether they would battle or mate. As Natasha Henstridge was unconfirmed to return, Brancato wrote the new female, Eve, as if it was "either Natasha or a similarly beautiful woman". Henstridge still liked the script enough to sign for the sequel. Brancato decided to bring back two of the surviving characters from Species, Michael Madsen's Press Lennox and Marg Helgenberger's Dr. Laura Baker feeling they "were essential to bring the audience back in", but knowing Forest Whitaker was probably too busy to return as Dan Smithson, he wrote a similar African American character in the one eventually portrayed by Mykelti Williamson. MGM had another script done simultaneously to Brancato's, which reportedly explored the cliffhanger at end of Species where rats were infected after eating Sil's remains. Mancuso brought in to direct Peter Medak, responsible for the 1980 horror film The Changeling. The nature of the alien species is explored to a slightly greater extent in the second film. A professor claims that they originated in the Large Magellanic Cloud (also called the Magellanic Galaxy), due to it apparently being the only other place carbon-based life forms have been discovered. It is also stipulated that they were a "cancerous" race that visited Mars millions of years ago and annihilated all life on its surface, (which is described in the film as being Earth-like at that time) before leaving a remnant of their own DNA in its soil. This DNA was intended to be picked up by other visitors so that their species could continue to infect other inhabited planets. The Species basically appear to be bipedal (humanoid) forms. Unlike other aliens in the Species series, however, Patrick has two types of alien forms, and Patrick's alien form for combat (so-called 'Fighting Patrick') is quadrupedal (as opposed to bipedal, like Patrick's form for copulation and Eve's form), bigger, and more 'brutish' in appearance than Eve. His second stage appearance is also similar to the xenomorphs of the Alien films; both were designed with input from H. R. Giger. Critical Reception The film received notably worse reviews than its predecessor, currently holding a 9% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes based on 30 reviews (3 positive, 27 negative). Dwayne E. Leslie from Box Office Magazine gave the film 1 out of 5 stars calling it "a sequel that doesn't measure up", also heavily criticizing the film's predictable and open ending. Joe Leydon from Variety magazine called the film "a half-baked rehash". He praised the special effects and technical aspects of the film but added "that's not nearly enough to camouflage the inherent crumminess". James Berardinelli described the film as awful but added "there's enough blood, gore, simulated sex, and bare flesh to prevent it from ever becoming boring". In a 2004 interview, co-star Michael Madsen expressed his opinion on this film saying "Species II was a crock of shit. There are a number I'm not very proud of. The movie studios can't mind that much, as they haven't contacted me to tell me off about it. I'm honest – if I've made a bad movie, I want my fans to know what they're letting themselves in for". In the DVD commentary director Peter Medak highly praised the films' special effects. He expressed his opinion that audiences had too much expectation as this was a very different sequel due to not continuing from the story with the alien-infected rat that survived the finale, which hinted at a sequel in the 1995 original. Medak also admitted being uncomfortable with the amount of nudity in the film but said it was for the purpose of the story. Image Gallery UweqzLn.jpg SpeciesII1998.jpg Species2-1.jpg Species II (1998) Dual Audio Hindi Dubbed WEBDL 480p.jpg SceneRLSComSpeciesII1998720pWEBDLDD51H264alfaHDs.jpeg Img c Species-2-(1998).jpg Ebf35e465a358493a024a39abac76431.jpg Be33a-moviesnhacks-com-species ii 1998 18 r rated dvd rip dual s.jpg 13528644 301721926834026 7943184095650944020 o.jpg 88e2146aad2521e021dd2335ac6b9cb8.jpg 3lr.jpg HYKrIYO.jpg SpeciesII19981080pWEBDLDD51H264FGTs.jpeg 03600419206442465649 thumb.jpg Gatunek 2 Species II 1998 480p WEB DL XviD AC3 RAV Lektor PL-1443631128.png Be2a8e2791be78ed0ba0d47863ae8268.jpg Species 2.jpg Sarah wynter species ii 02.avi-collage.jpg Especies.2 www.blog-peliculas.com s.jpg 1239a1952562a1671fe3132d14ad266f.jpg Cmct20132016621150402LB5F.jpg Still speciesii5.jpg Species.2.1998.DvDRip--MediaSity- s.jpg JC3fDXT.jpg Esp3ci3s 2 InterMoviez.info s.jpg DzlItem1262.jpg Nef530099e5128211358fe44f29c8b720.jpg 9afa78d8bf8105a3dae91d47634adc8d.jpg Species2dv.jpg Species2 19.png Species2 11.png Species2 5.png Species2 3.png Species2 2.png 이브 가슴촉수.jpg Species II Eve Animatronic Head.jpeg Eve's dorsal Spines extended3.png Eve's dorsal Spines retracting.png 1807364 478x268.jpg 14705632 1839370052964943 3775138216357643239 n.jpg 729c5397133b8faf430d6b1f566ae67b07fb2038.jpg High-Def-Digest-www.highdefdigest .com-Blu-ray-Review-Species-II 6 .jpg Species2Caps 004.jpg 1280x720-IbH.jpg 4b5fc11db4f88c8eb52f9c3f1e81bf65.jpg Species 2 1998.mp4.jpg Vlcsnap-744978.png Species2Caps 016.jpg Susan duvall species ii.avi-collage.jpg Species II 1998 s.jpg Osob-2.jpg DzlItem1259.jpg Novelization Novelization 00.jpeg Novelization 11.jpg Novelization 10.jpg Novelization 09.jpg Novelization 08.jpg Novelization 07.jpg Novelization 06.jpg Novelization 05.jpg Novelization 04.jpg Novelization -03.jpg Novelization 02.jpg Novelization -01.jpg Cocoon 3.jpeg Cocoon 2.jpeg Cocoon 1.jpeg Category:Films